


First snow

by TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Date, Fluffmas 2016, Litterally 1000+ words of fluff, M/M, Pidge and allura are mentioned, but not actually in the story., first snow, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt
Summary: Lance is upset, so Keith tried to cheer his pouting boyfriend up





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, i found a ton of prompts on Tumblr called Fluffmas. I think that the person who posted them is called Lockedin-inspiration (im sorry if i got that wrong, im tryinh to give credit where credit is due )
> 
> Also, find me on [My Tumblr](https://thedevilmademedo1t.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!!

Lance was upset. No. That was too simple a word for what he was feeling right now. Lance was inconsolable. 

 

No one, not even Keith, was able to get him to a point where he would sit up from his position lying face first on the floor. Keith had taken to just sitting next to him, running his fingers through his boyfriends soft hair. 

 

It was Christmas, and every tradition that Lance had grown up with went out the metaphorical window. How could you make tamales with green space goo? Where was the tree? The shitty christmas sweaters? 

 

Where was the snow?

 

That's what really bothered lance. He could live without his mom's famous tamales, or his sister's attempts at making sweaters for the family. But, he couldn't live without the snow. 

 

Because, with snow, at least you could curl up with someone and drink coffee or hot chocolate or even tea (he discovered that it was the only thing besides water that Pidge drank. The kid was weird). With snow, at least you knew it was christmas. 

 

Lance whined from his place on the floor, squirming away from Keith's hand resting in his hair. With a sigh, Keith stood and walked out of their room. 

 

What the hell? Lance wanted his boyfriends warmth back. Why did he leave? Lance whined pitifully again and rolled onto his side. If no one was going to be there for him, he would just hug himself. 

 

He crossed his arms over his chest and curled himself up tightly, closing his eyes. And, apparently, he couldn't open them again, because the next thing he knew, Keith was kneeling over him and shaking him awake. 

 

“wha…” He rubbed the sleep out if his eyes and winced as the arm he had been sleeping on slowly became painful and numb in the same instant. He looked up at Keith, who (for some reason) had a smirk on his face. It took a practiced eye to pick the slight tilt of his lips, but lance liked to think that he knew his boyfriend well enough to detect it. 

 

“good morning, sleeping beauty.” Keiths smirk was evident on his face now, and it was a face that knew full well that Lance absolutely hated not only that princess, ut the entire movie surrounding her ( SHE ONLY HAD LIKE EIGHTEEN MINUTES OF SCREEN TIME, KEITH!). 

 

The name did it's job though, and Lance was sitting up, propped up by one arm (his other one was still numb, god damn it) and Keith looked on at his groggy boyfriend in amusement. 

 

“Come on, lazy ass. I have something to show you.” Keith stood and offered a hand to Lance, who batted it away like it was the plague, muttering under his breath about how “i'm not a princess so stop treating me like one keith” as he stood up. 

 

Lance threw his arm around Keith's shoulders as they exited their room, Keith moving to rest his arm around Lances waist. Lance was still grumbling, upset about how his christmas was going up to this point, but he allowed Keith to steer him through the castle to alluras ‘professor X chamber’ as Lance liked to call it. 

 

It was the room her father's memories used to be. Now, Team Voltron used the room like a sort of training room, putting themselves into dangerous scenarios without the threat of actually getting hurt.

 

Now though, it wasn't the chaotic space scene that usually took hold of the room. Instead, a beautiful scene stuck behind Lance's eyes. 

 

There was a small cabin, seeming settled deep in a mountain range on earth somewhere. There were beautiful pines surrounding it, blocking the view of any skiers that may be travelling down the mountain, but leaving the view open to the two boys standing in the doorway. 

 

But what caught lances attention almost immediately after walking into the room was the rush of cold air, making him shiver. It was snowing, the soft powder strong enough to keep a thick layer of the stuff on the ground, and cover the trees, making a holiday card- worthy scene laid out before him. 

 

Lance wasn't talking, just staring at the world around him that Keith- that his boyfriend- made for him. When he turned to look at Keith, there were tears in his eyes, which Keith frowned at. 

 

“I… I thought you would like it. Do you… not?” Keith looked at his boots, rather than his boyfriends tear- filled eyes. At least, he did before he got tackled into six inches of snow, with his twig of a boyfriend on top of him, possibly trying to kiss every inch of his face. Keith could still feel the tears flowing down Lance's face, falling from his boyfriends nose to land on his own cheeks. 

 

But the smile Lance had (a smile that probably rivalled the jokers, in Keith's opinion) let him know that he had done the right thing. That Lance really did live the mountains and the snow that he had tried for hours to create. The perfect escape from the ship/castle/ thing that they'd been on for far too long. 

 

When lance finally decided that they were both shaking with cold, and most of the initial shock wore off, he was finally able to form words. 

 

“Thank you so much, Keith.” he mumbled into the side of Keiths neck. The other boy laughed and tried to sit up, detangling their limbs in the process.

 

“You're welcome. Let's go inside and warm up a bit.” Once again, Keith stood and offered Lance his hand. This time, he took it, and followed Keith into the cabin that he had only vaguely noticed before tackling Keith to the ground. 

 

The inside was just as nice as the outside. There were no real bedrooms, just a main living room and a kitchen. There looked to be a tiny bathroom stuck in the far corner, and a fire blazing in the center of the wall, surrounded by pillows and blankets or every shape and size. 

 

Lance looked around, in awe and amazement. He managed to turn in a circle before stopping on the kitchen, where Keith had slunk off to at some point. His back was turned to Lance as he did something at the stove. Lance tilted his head at the red paladin's back, waiting to see what the other was doing, but (surprisingly) he didn't try to sneak around Keith to find out. 

 

Instead, he wandered over to the comfy looking pile by the fire, and flopped down on his back. He folded his hands behind his head, crossing his legs at the ankles as he relaxed into the pile, sighing softly. 

 

There was the clearing of a throat above him, and Lance opened his eyes to see Keith smiling (like, actually smiling. For once) and holding out a mug for Lance to take. Once Keith had rid himself of the other mug, he set his to the side of the pile and laid down next to Lance, tucking into the other's side like he belonged there (which he totally did. Shut up Pidge).

 

Keith couldn't remember a time when they had actually been able to go out on a date. The thought made him snort, holding his mug of coffee close to his face to muffle the sound (Lance got hot chocolate, the baby). The mug didn't hide the small sound completely, and lance looked down at where Keith was sprawled out beside him. 

 

“What are you laughing about!? We were having a moment. You always ruin our moments dude!” Keith just shrugged and looked into his mug thoughtfully before answering. 

 

“Lance. We’ve been dating for like, six or seven months. Yet, we have never actually been on a date before. So, happy first date, i guess.” Keith took another sip of his coffee and set it aside, deciding to roll onto Lance's stomach and stare up at him with his arms propping up his head. 

 

Lance grinned and put down his mug as well, putting his arms around Keith's back, both pulling his closer, and tugging him up so that they were face to face. He gave Keith a quick kiss before leaning back again, sighing happily. 

 

“Yeah. And not only is it our first date, it also our first snow together. Which is totally important mister ‘I lived in the desert for a year’.” Lance stifled his giggles in Keith's neck as the other boy just stared at him, his face expressing just how done with this boy he was. 

 

“Why do i put up with you again?” 

 

“i dunno. Maybe because i'm awesome.”

 

There was a short pause before: 

 

“Keith?”

 

“yeah.”

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
